Get Lei'd
by Sherlockian87
Summary: A (smutty) sequel to my ficlet 'La Mer'.


**This is for AmyPond14 :)**

 **She wanted a sequel to my ficlet 'La Mer', and at first I had no plans to continue it, but then my brain came up with an idea and ... this just sort of happened.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this ... it is ahhh ... quite smutty ... heh ...**

* * *

Get Lei'd

* * *

Molly and Sherlock spent the day at the sea shore, much to his disgruntlement but her exuberance for the sun, the sand, and the ocean quickly rubbed off onto him and he eventually realized that he was in fact enjoying himself.

The water was gloriously warm and crystal clear; he had never seen anything quite like it, and he had also never seen her as happy as she was at this very moment. There was a wide grin on her face, and she seemed to be so at ease and relaxed. He tried to conjure up an image of her looking anywhere remotely as happy as this, and he was upset to discover that he couldn't. It was right then and there that he made a silent promise, a vow of sorts, that he would endeavour to make her smile and laugh just as she was now from this day forward.

She let out a wild shriek when he suddenly scooped her into his arms. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, beating at him uselessly with her fists, knowing exactly what he intended to do. He tossed her into the oncoming wave, laughing boisterously as she surfaced sputtering like a mad cat. "You beast!" she cried, hurtling herself at him.

He caught her in his arms, only stumbling slightly, before he kissed her. Waves crashed against them; but neither one of them took any notice, far too wrapped up in each other.

"Can we go back to your room yet?" he grumbled between sea-salt kisses.

She pulled away and shook her head. "It's _our_ room now, and no. I already told you … this evening!"

He sighed dramatically.

"I want to see the sunset," she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "There will be a sunset tomorrow, and the next night, and the next … why is tonight's any different?"

She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Because this sunset is our first one _together_ ," she explained.

He sighed again. "Oh, it's one of those sentimental things."

She giggled. "If that's how you want to look at it!"

He pouted. "This better be worth the wait."

She giggled again before tipping his head forward and placing a kiss upon the wrinkle between his brows. "Oh … I most definitely think it will be!"

As the morning ebbed into afternoon they eventually left the beach in search of food. After a quick meal they returned to their spot on the sand and much to Sherlock's enjoyment, Molly told him that they needed to re-apply sun tan lotion. He may have wanted to make sure that he worked it well into her skin, or he may have just wanted to touch her, either way he certainly wasn't going to admit it; not out loud at least. The noises that she made as he massaged the lotion into her back were enough to make him want to ravish her right here on the beach in front of everyone. But he managed to refrain, although he did slip his hand beneath her bikini to give her bottom a faint pinch.

"Sherlock!" she admonished, swatting his hand away.

He only smirked wickedly, and she decided that the best thing to do was to kiss his smirk away. As the kiss deepened he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She moaned against his lips when she felt his hardened length beneath her, but pulled away a few seconds later knowing that if she didn't they would most certainly end up shagging on the beach; resulting in them being thrown into jail for public indecency.

"Come on, let's go back in the water," she said to him as she sat up and held out her hand.

"Damnit Molly!" he growled.

She only smiled before jumping to her feet and rushing towards the ocean. He quickly followed her, not exactly wanting anyone to see how aroused he was. They waded in until the water was passed her hips, it was calmer now, nary a wave. The sea looked as smooth as glass. She turned and waited for him to reach her.

"I can take care of that, if you like," she said to him, moving her hand beneath the water until she reached his very prominent erection.

He gasped out her name, his eyes growing wide as she palmed him through the fabric of his swim trunks. She gently undid the opening and slipped her hand inside, releasing him. He bowed his head, pressing it against her shoulder as she slowly pumped his length. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his chest as he groaned into her skin.

It felt strange to do this in the water, but she rather liked the uniqueness of the situation. Dropping her arm from around his waist she grabbed one of his hands and placed it at the front of her bikini bottoms. He tilted back, raising his head to look at her.

"Won't the water …?" he questioned when she pressed his hand against her.

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter, just touch me, please?"

He swallowed thickly before placing his palm flat against her stomach and slid it downwards, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of her bikini.

"Mmmm …"

He watched as her eyes fell closed, her hand continuing to slowly move up and down his cock. His balls were beginning to tighten and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He slipped a single finger between her folds, landing directly on her clit.

"Oh yeah!" Her hand tightened around him and he groaned again, dropping his forehead back to her shoulder.

They stood there, locked in each other's embrace, their hands working in unison to bring them to fruition. In spite of the lack of lubrication the sensation of his finger on her clit felt incredible. She pressed her face into his chest, quietly whimpering and moaning. Her hips were rocking against his hand, and when she cupped his balls and gave them a tender squeeze he buried his face in the crook of her neck to drown out his groan of completion.

"Ahhh!" she cried, the sound of his orgasm tipping her over the edge.

She released him, grabbing onto his waist to keep herself steady. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around, holding her close. After a few moments she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, rather delighted to see how flushed his face was and how dilated his eyes were, in spite of the brightness of the sun.

"You, Molly Hooper, are a very wicked woman!" he growled out.

She smiled before she reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head. Their lips met and he hoisted her in his arms, her chest pressing against his. They continued to kiss until a sudden rogue wave splashed up against them, sending them nearly toppling over.

Molly started to laugh at his annoyed expression. He shook his head, water from his now wet curls spraying her. She cried out his name, giving him a gentle shove. He grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"I'm taking you back to our room, any objections?" he declared, his voice dropping into a deeper octave due to the fact that he was still very much so aroused.

She shook her head, a rush of wet heat surging to the spot between her legs.

"Good." He tucked himself back into his shorts before taking her hand and leading her out of the water.

They quickly gathered their things and hurried back to the hotel. The moment they were in the room, and the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung upon the outer handle, Sherlock pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly pressing her into the back of the door. She sighed into the kiss, but gently eased them apart when he started to move them towards the bed.

"We should shower first," she told him.

He rocked his head back, making a noise of exasperation which only resulted in her laughing.

"Sherlock, we're both covered in sand and salt water! I'd prefer to be a bit cleaner before we proceed."

He brought his head back forward and looked at her. "Fine. But only a quick one, then I am going to shag you into the mattress!"

She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling herself become even more wet at the thought of what he intended to do her. They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the water in the shower. As she turned around she let out a gasp noticing that he had removed his swimming trunks. A blush rose to her cheeks and she glanced down, pleased to find that he was half-hard already. His cock was even thicker than she had thought when she had held him in the water. He smiled widely, pleased by her reaction.

"Stare all you want Molly, I'm all yours," he told her.

She nodded, almost absent-mindedly, not taking her eyes from his cock. The tip was swollen and slick with his pre-cum. She couldn't wait to feel him buried deep inside of her. He walked towards her, and cupped her face in his hands. Her gaze rose up to meet his; her eyes dilated to the point that they were nearly solid black.

"I thought we were showering?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

She licked her lips. "Oh uhm … yeah."

He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss. "Want some help getting out of this?" he asked, giving the strap of her bikini a slight tug.

"Sure."

He smiled again, slipping his hands to her back to untie the knot. Her top fell to the floor and he stared open-mouthed at her breasts, her dusty-pink nipples were taut and begging to be taken between his lips.

"You're not lacking whatsoever," he blurted out, making her smile.

"Glad to know it," she teased back.

His eyes flitted up to meet hers, the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks. "I'm sorry for all of the awful things I've ever said to you."

She took his face into her hands. "I know. And you're making up for it … in a most wonderful way." She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, then stepped back and pushed down her bikini bottoms. She allowed him a moment to drink in her entire naked form, before she stepped into the shower and beckoned him to follow her.

He joined her beneath the fall of water, pulling her flush against his body. Both of them moaned as they became skin to skin. She felt his cock twitch against her, making another rush of wetness pool between her legs.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she said as she stepped back slightly. "Because I need you!"

"I need you too," he answered thickly.

Their hands wandered, tweaking and massaging skin as they soaped each other up. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly, his mouth watering at the thought of soon feeling her beneath his tongue.

They finished washing and stepped from the steaming shower, toweling each other dry as quickly as possible. His cock was aching, desperate for release. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, heading straight to the bed. They fell upon it, wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately.

After moving her onto her back he broke away from the kiss and at last took her breast into his mouth. Their noises mingled as he suckled and bit at her skin, a thrill of delight coursing through him. She felt delicious against his tongue, so soft and smooth. When he took her nipple between his lips it became a hardened, throbbing bud. Both breasts were aching and peppered with small dark marks once he was finished.

"Oh God Sherlock!" she gasped out.

He smiled down at her, looking rather pleased with himself. She kissed him, sighing against his lips.

"I need you inside of me," she murmured once they parted.

It was only then that he hesitated, the sudden realization washing over him of what they were about to do. If he continued on from this moment, he would be done for. He knew that once he had had her, truly had her, he would never be able to let go. Sensing his uncertainty she brought her hands up and cradled his face. He looked at her, the tiniest bit of fear in his eyes. Could he admit out loud that he had never been able to fully let himself go? That he had never managed to let down all of the walls he had built up around himself? Her gentle smile told him that she knew, and he himself knew that if anyone could strip him of his armour, it was her.

Molly gently smoothed her thumbs across the apples of his cheeks. "I told you once that you could have me, and I meant it. I'm yours Sherlock, I always have been, and always will be." She kissed him. "Just relax, go as slowly as you need to. There is no rush, none whatsoever."

He nodded and breathed out, her words acting like a soothing balm. He brought his hand up to gently brush his fingers across her cheek, his expression softening. "I think I've loved you from the moment I met you," he said tenderly.

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded again, moving his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "Yes. I refused to allow myself to accept it though. I fought against it. But I'm done fighting now." He returned his gaze to her. "I love you Molly, and from this day forward I am going to try and be the man that you deserve."

She pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. "You don't need to change; I love for you who you are."

He bumped the tip of his nose against hers. "There's always room for improvement though, isn't there?"

She made a noise of agreement. "Make love to me Sherlock. Please?"

"Oh yes, I quite forgot about that!"

She threw her head back and laughed, not believing him for a second. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, nudging her legs apart with his knees, before he let out a gasp when his length fell against her wet heat.

"Oh that feels … that feels _good_ ," he murmured.

"Mmmm … it's going to feel even better once you are inside of me!"

He hissed out a breath as she maneuvered her hips sliding his cock up and down her folds, allowing him to become slick with her moisture.

"Molly!" he groaned out.

She smiled wickedly and placed her hand on his cock, gently pushing down to nudge the tip into her entrance. He gasped again; tilting back slightly before he pressed his hips forward, watching as the head of his cock disappeared inside of her.

"Oh Christ!" he muttered, a great shudder coursing through his body. He breathed out harshly as he slid in a bit further. He pulled out, his cock glistening with her moisture before slipping back in, this time a bit deeper.

"That's it," she encouraged. "Oh you feel amazing!"

It took him several more times before he at last bottomed out. He groaned her name before placing his hands flat on the mattress, and leaned down closer to her, their hips pressing together. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that _this_ was what it felt like to be home _._

They kissed as he pulled out until just the tip was left inside of her, he stilled for a moment then surged his hips forward and filled her deeply in one smooth thrust.

"YES!" she cried out, holding tightly onto him.

They kissed again as he found a rhythm of slowly slipping out only to enter her with a quick thrust. She raised her legs, crossing her ankles across his lower back. The angle that he was entering her changed and he muttered a curse beneath his breath. She threw her head back and he mouthed at the column of her neck as he continued to move inside of her. She urgently pleaded him not to stop and he had no intentions of doing so.

"Oh God Sherlock, I'm close!" she whimpered.

His hips stuttered ever so slightly, but only for a moment, he sped up his pace determined to come with her, and if not, shortly after.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" she breathed out with each of his thrusts.

He raised himself just enough to look down at her, their eyes meeting. Both of their faces were flushed bright red, and slightly sweaty, but neither one of them cared; certain that they had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

"Oh! Ahhhhh!" she cried.

Her back bowed and he felt her walls tighten around him. His hips stuttered again, and he managed only two more thrusts before his entire body tensed as his cock pulsed deep inside of her.

"Molly!" he groaned.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, letting out a quiet moan when she saw the look on his face. After a moment he managed to briefly kiss her, then pressed his forehead to hers. She hummed softly, closing her eyes again. They curled up together and lay there quietly, basking in the afterglow.

"This is what I've been denying myself?" He pressed his face into her shoulder and mumbled, "I'm an idiot."

She chuckled quietly, moving onto her side to smooth the curls back from his forehead. He was frowning.

"Oh stop it you, this is no time to pout!" she said to him.

He nipped at her fingers as she danced them across his bottom lip. She laughed, pulling her hand away. He watched her as she sat up and grabbed at the sheet, covering them both with it. They curled up again, holding each other close.

"So was it worth the wait?" she asked.

His brow furrowed.

"You said earlier, while we were on the beach, that it 'better be worth the wait'!"

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh!" He smiled wolfishly and pressed her down onto her back, covering her body with his own. "It most certainly was!" he answered before kissing her breathless.

They shared in a few more kisses until Sherlock rolled off and stretched himself out alongside her, surprised by how tired he felt. She too was looking at him with sleep-heavy eyes. He gave her another gentle kiss before tucking her body close to him. She gave a happy sigh, and within a space of minutes they were both fast asleep.

Both of them slept for several hours, he being the first to wake. For a brief moment he felt entirely disoriented, noting that his body ached in places he hadn't ached in years. Then it all came back to him in a great joyous rush. He smiled widely and turned to look at Molly sleeping beside him. The sheet had slipped down to the middle of her torso, gifting him a rather wonderful view of her breasts.

He wanted nothing more than to place his mouth on her, but thought better of it, in spite of the fact that his cock twitched in annoyance; it already beginning to grow hard. Ever so slowly he sat up and scrubbed at his face with his hands, pushing his curls back from his forehead. When he glanced towards the balcony doors, and spotted the positioning of the sun he turned back towards her and gently nudged her. She moaned softly, making his cock give another twitch, but she didn't wake.

Leaning over her he pressed his lips to her cheek and murmured in her ear, "Molly wake up …" He brushed his nose against her. "Wake up … the sun is setting."

"Ohh!"

He leaned back and she blinked sleepily up at him, smiling lazily. "Come on," he said to her, holding out his hand. "You wanted to watch the sun set, didn't you?"

She nodded and allowed him to help her sit up. After yawning widely she followed him off of the bed. He grabbed up the sheet, wrapping it around them both. She giggled as they walked together towards the doors, and after sliding them open they stepped out onto the balcony.

He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, securing the sheet. His cock seemed to rather enjoy being nestled between the cheeks of her arse, and she didn't seem to mind either, humming quietly. He mouthed at her neck, briefly glancing from time to time towards the sun.

They stayed out there until the sun had disappeared below the horizon, then Sherlock lifted her into his arms (not an entirely easy thing to do seeing as they were both wrapped up in the sheet, but he managed), and carried her back to their bed. He proceeded to make love to her once more, determined to make her scream out his name. He succeeded.

* * *

It was Molly that woke first the next morning. She watched him sleep, noting how much younger he looked when he was fully relaxed. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, she slipped from the bed and quietly ordered them breakfast. She wrapped herself up in a fluffy robe, Sherlock sleeping through the arrival of the food and her pouring them each a cup of coffee. It wasn't until she placed the cup on the bedside table that he began to stir. She sat down beside him, watching as he slowly woke up. He blinked confusedly for a few moments then smiled when he looked at her. She returned the smile before tilting forward to give him a kiss.

"Off with this," he grumbled, tugging at the robe. "You should be naked."

She laughed and stood up, untying the robe before allowing it to drop to the floor.

"That's better." He reached out and grabbed her hand, intending on pulling her down onto the bed, but she quickly stepped away from him.

"Uh! Uh! I got us breakfast; I'm desperate for some food. I poured you coffee," she said, nodding towards the cup.

He frowned but sat up and grabbed the cup, taking a sip as she made a plate for each of them. As she did this he studied the pleasing curvature of her arse.

"Breakfast in bed?" he questioned when she carried the plates over.

"Yes!" She stretched out beside him, comfortably situating herself against the pillows.

They ate quietly for a time until she started to steal bites of his food as he held it between his fingertips. This quickly evolved into them feeding each other small pieces of fruit.

"Sherlock!" she shrieked, a piece of mango falling from between his fingers and onto her stomach. It was cold and wet. She moved to grab a napkin to wipe it off but he reached out to still her hand. She watched with bated breath as he dipped forward and sucked the sweet fruit from her skin. "Ohhhh …" she breathed out.

He glanced up at her, slowly chewing and swallowing before he snaked out his tongue and licked off the small trail of juice that the fruit had left behind. She was breathing heavily now, and with a rather wicked smirk he grabbed up another piece of mango and brought it to her breast. She hissed slightly as he circled her nipple with the cold, wet fruit, only to moan when he took her breast into his mouth and sucked her clean.

"Oh Christ!" she whimpered, throwing her head back as he repeatedly painted each of her breasts with bits of mango. The combination of the coldness of the fruit with the delicious warmth of his tongue sent her into a frenzy. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him up to her to kiss him, tasting the sweetness in his mouth.

"The plates!" she murmured out, as their kisses became more desperate. "They shouldn't be left on the bed."

He made a sound of annoyance as he pulled away, but did as she suggested, picking up the plates and carrying them over to the trolley before he hurried back to the bed. She giggled as he practically pounced upon her, humming against his lips when he kissed her soundly.

She raised her legs, hugging his hips with her thighs as he slipped his hand between them and positioned his cock at the entrance to her slick centre. He eased himself into her, pulling out before sliding in a bit further. Once he was fully seated she let out a wild and happy moan. He kissed her again, swallowing her noises as he began to thrust. She clung to him, gripping onto the cheeks of his arse with her hands, wanting him as deep in her as he could go.

He mouthed at her throat, whispering to her how good and incredible she felt around him. His hand was upon her breast, gently massaging and when he gave her nipple a faint tweak with his fingertips she let out a low, feral moan. As his hips stuttered at the sound, she smiled wickedly. In penance he gave a hard, solid thrust, making her cry out in shock. She raised her hips in encouragement and he continued to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could.

Sherlock mulled over the fact that she appeared to enjoy being taken so roughly; the sound of their flesh meeting again and again filling the room. It was only moments later that she came with a keening wail, her head thrown back against the pillow. He nuzzled at the hollow of her throat, groaning her name as the tightening of her walls surrounding his cock milked from him his own orgasm.

His body turned to rubber and he collapsed against her, but she didn't seem to mind. She brushed her nose against the shell of his ear, nibbling ever so gently on the lobe. He chuckled, moving off to the side just enough that he was no longer crushing her. Their eyes met and they shared a happy and contented smile. He knew there was a lot about her that he still had yet to discover, and he was going to look forward to every minute of it.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Phew ... need a cold shower? Heh ...**

 **Please leave a review, I treasure each and everyone of them :)**


End file.
